User talk:SonictheHedgehog1245
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Twilight Sparkle page. Below is a list of things that will help you! *When editing, try your hardest to use the best possible English. *Take a look at our policies by clicking here. *Chat is a good place to get to know the community. . *If you need any help, the community are here to help. You can see the list of Administrators here. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Seaswirl10 (talk) 18:08, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Appreciate the advice, Seaswirl10! I'll do my best to help out and update the Wiki with as much accurate information from Rainbow Rocks that I can to keep the Wiki well up-to-date with the latest on Equestria Girls! Thanks for the support! SonictheHedgehog1245 (talk) 18:26, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Hello it's a pleasure to meet you. Neo Galaxy Hedgehog (talk) 19:57, February 23, 2015 (UTC)Neo Galaxy HedgehogNeo Galaxy Hedgehog (talk) 19:57, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Nice to meet you as well! SonictheHedgehog1245 (talk) 20:26, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Invitation Good afternoon, I'd like to invite you to be apart of our administration team here at Equestria Girls Wiki. Let me know what you think, 17:34, July 27, 2015 (UTC) I would be honored to be made the newest member of your administration team, 343 TheGuiltyProphet. I'm an Admin over on the PAW Patrol Wiki, and I would be honored to be an Admin on two Wikis now to help keep things in check, make sure users follow the rules, and if need be, bring the Ban-hammer down on those who would disrespect the rules and mess up the articles that I work so hard to keep accurate to the source material. Let me know of your decision as soon as you can. Thank you very much!! SonictheHedgehog1245 (talk) 00:12, July 28, 2015 (UTC) :I'd still like to keep my offer for admin rights but I ask you to please remember, we are an "assume good faith" community and believe in trying to coach and support users before blocking them, blocks should be a last resort and kept as short as possible. I'll add your admin rights now. Welcome! 21:12, July 30, 2015 (UTC) :Okay, I'll be supportive of the other users here and help them out as I need to. As for the Ban-hammer, I'll keep it shelved unless totally necessary. Thanks, 343 TheGuiltyProphet. Appreciate it a lot. SonictheHedgehog1245 (talk) 00:03, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Forum Hey fellow admin, if you could, please participate in this forum: Forum:Project:_Renewal Kind regards, 21:33, August 2, 2015 (UTC) I'll get right to work on that. Thanks. SonictheHedgehog1245 (talk) 00:00, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Defaultsort Why is there a template called on almost all the song pages?--DSD1-Dwarf Spider Droid (talk) 13:55, August 14, 2015 (UTC) It's due to the fact that the song pages have not been written yet. Either that, or I could link them to their respective pages on the My Little Pony Wiki. SonictheHedgehog1245 (talk) 00:20, August 15, 2015 (UTC) User:RaymanP Dear Sonicthehedgehog1245 I'm sorry and I understand that you dislike something of what I'm saying or persist about This topic. Please don't take force or put the Ban-Hammer on me. I haven't send you this message for two weeks because I Been thinking about what to say about it. I had almost cried when I read the message and what people are going to say about The Ancestor and Descendant Stuff on the topic. From now on I will type and show those topics in my own wikia If that's okay with you. Now I know how you feel about My expressions of it. It won't happen again. Let me know you response and I'll check on you soon. Sincerely, Rayman Pixar Thank you! Thank you for your reply, Rayman, and I accept your apology along with your intentions with where you're going to talk about your stuff from now on. I'm glad we were able to come to an agreement and you're still able to enjoy the Equestria Girls Wiki. Also, I'm sorry for if my message hurt your feelings and nearly made you cry. I was not trying to be mean or hostile when writing it as I only wanted to make sure you understood that your edits to the pages were going to keep being reversed if you kept doing it. I'm glad we can still be friends and hope you'll continue to contribute to the Equestria Girls Wiki in the future. Thanks, Rayman. SonictheHedgehog1245 (talk) 12:51, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Chat Wanna go on chat? -- TheSitcomLover 1:20, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Later maybe. I'm a little busy this morning as I got a dentist's appointment to go to first. SonictheHedgehog1245 (talk) 12:18, September 15, 2015 (UTC) dear sonicthehedgehog1245 thank you for writting me that message only i did no editing i just left a comment like anyone else signed pokemonmastercb Greetings Hi, What's up? Cstoczyn (talk) 02:51, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Nothing much. Why do you ask? SonictheHedgehog1245 (talk) 13:43, December 5, 2015 (UTC) how you been?Pokemonmastercb (talk) 01:00, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Pretty good. How about you? SonictheHedgehog1245 (talk) 13:23, December 18, 2015 (UTC) hey sonic how old do you think twilight sparkles pony counterpart is compared to her human counterpart?Pokemonmastercb (talk) 05:45, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Not sure...I would have to say around 18-20 at best. SonictheHedgehog1245 (talk) 14:20, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Gallery Artwork Hello :3 I think you guys should put artwork in the galleries of movies :D Why do you suggest that? And please remember to sign your messages. SonictheHedgehog1245 (talk) 13:49, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Hi I think you should put official artwork in galleries Why's that? And please remember to sign your messages so I can see who is posting messages to me on my talk page. Thanks. SonictheHedgehog1245 (talk) 02:04, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Because MLP FIM wikia has EQG Artwork and since this wiki and EQG wiki are "sister" wikias I think you guys should put artwork also it makes me feel tge wiki is not orginized and did i mention official artwork is important in merch :33 Also sorry i didnt know there was a way to tell who is writing (i just found out about it right now) again sorryBelieve2k12Purpose2k15 (talk) 00:12, January 13, 2016 (UTC) No problem. As for the artwork, I'll talk to my fellow Admins about here, and with the ones over on the MLP Wiki to see if posting the artwork is a good idea. Thank you for suggesting it. SonictheHedgehog1245 (talk) 00:21, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Your welcome :3 (also if there is mistakes in writing excuse its my broken ipad)Believe2k12Purpose2k15 (talk) 00:27, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Got it. Thanks for the info. SonictheHedgehog1245 (talk) 00:39, January 13, 2016 (UTC) thinking hey sonic i've been thinking About what? SonictheHedgehog1245 (talk) 04:55, January 14, 2016 (UTC) i've been thinking about what will happen when the mlp series officially ends i mean when it does what's everybody gonna do after that am i right?Pokemonmastercb (talk) 06:05, January 14, 2016 (UTC) I'm certain that the Brony Community will survive for some time after the series ends. SonictheHedgehog1245 (talk) 14:19, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Chat Wanna go on chat for a bit? --TheSitcomLover (talk) 23:16, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Maybe later. I'm a little tied up right now with getting a few things done before I go to bed tonight. SonictheHedgehog1245 (talk) 23:18, January 14, 2016 (UTC) hey sonic i hope you realize that just because your an okay admin in my book that doesn't make us friends.Pokemonmastercb (talk) 02:28, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Understood. Thanks for the info. Appreciate it. SonictheHedgehog1245 (talk) 03:25, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Platinum badges Hi Sonic, What are platinum badges worth? The platinum badges are worth 250 points compared to the 100 for the gold ones. So far, the only one I have is the one for contributing to the Wiki for 365 days straight. SonictheHedgehog1245 (talk) 12:48, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Thanks! 08:44, January 25, 2016 (UTC) No problem! SonictheHedgehog1245 (talk) 14:34, January 25, 2016 (UTC) Do you want me to create you a new signature, like mine? 19:24, January 25, 2016 (UTC) Sure! I don't know how to do it myself anyhow. SonictheHedgehog1245 (talk) 00:15, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Signatures Hi! You asked earlier for a signature, but I need to know some info first. 1. Border colour (out of here) 2. Background Colour (also out of here 3. The Images. 4. The font colour (out of the link). 5. The shadow colour (out of the link). 08:33, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Okay, here's what I want: #Border color: Yellow #Background color: Blue #Images: I'll take a couple of the animated gifs from Botchan-MLP, like Sunset and Dean Cadence. #Font color: Red #Shadow color: Green Will that cover everything for my signature? SonictheHedgehog1245 (talk) 14:43, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Here it is!!! Just type in: and then: ~~~~~ for the time and date. 07:10, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Thanks, appreciate the help! SonictheHedgehog1245 (talk) 13:46, January 27, 2016 (UTC) :Ah. You appear to be writing your signature twice. To prevent this from happening, try writing 5 of ~ instead of the usual 4. : It does not look like I'm writing my signature twice. I'm only adding the graphic, then the usual signature. Like this: SonictheHedgehog1245 (talk) 14:04, February 1, 2016 (UTC) did you hear? hey sonic did you here that they finally released a trailer for mlp season 6?-Season 6 My Little Pony Teaser Clip with Flurry Heart - New Royal Foal - Spring Release - YouTube Pokemonmastercb (talk) 20:15, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for the link! I'll check it out at once! Can't wait to see what happens in the pilot with the new heir to the Crystal Empire throne! SonictheHedgehog1245 (talk) 22:56, January 28, 2016 (UTC) no problem.Pokemonmastercb (talk) 23:59, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Also, you like my new signature? SonictheHedgehog1245 (talk) 00:02, January 29, 2016 (UTC) i suppose it looks good.Pokemonmastercb (talk) 00:28, January 29, 2016 (UTC) It was made for me by another user I helped out in regards to the points you earn from the badges, depending on the level of the badge when you earn it. SonictheHedgehog1245 (talk) 01:11, January 29, 2016 (UTC) well what i wonder is what is the purpose of the wikia badges i mean what happens if we get all of them?Pokemonmastercb (talk) 01:34, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Well, from what I've seen, many of the badges never reach a maximum before they stop being granted. I've only seen the one for continuous days of contributions to the Wiki top off at having contributed for 365 days straight to the Wiki. The ones for adding pictures, editing articles, and adding categories seem to keep going higher and higher on the requirement for the next badge. SonictheHedgehog1245 (talk) 01:41, January 29, 2016 (UTC) hey sonic i'll bet being an admin is easy isn't it?Pokemonmastercb (talk) 01:51, January 29, 2016 (UTC) For the most part, yes. However, there are those users who would repeatedly violate the rules just to raise my ire. For example, I've had this user over on the PAW Patrol Wiki who repeatedly posts messages that are just straight-up full of profanity and swearing directed at me, probably due to my avatar picture of Princesses Celestia, Luna, and Cadance. However, due to my Admin status, I am able to punish that scumbag by deleting the messages and putting an infinite ban on his Wikia access. Plus, the other Admins have my back so if the scumbag uses another account to continue his tirade...WHAM! The Ban-hammer delivers its justice to the rule-breaker. Nobody disrespects me, or the rules, or there will be severe consequences. SonictheHedgehog1245 (talk) 03:22, January 29, 2016 (UTC) well sonic i can imagine that being an admin can be easy and hard at time right which why i'm glad that i'm not an admin. Yeah, it can be easy and hard at times. Also, remember to add your signature at the end of your message so I know who is talking to me. Thanks. SonictheHedgehog1245 (talk) 04:44, January 30, 2016 (UTC) i will and yup i'm really glad that i'm not an admin and it's not like anybody would make me an admin just to teach me a lesson.Pokemonmastercb (talk) 04:46, January 30, 2016 (UTC) Of course. Becoming an Admin is a privilege that I earned from being so friendly and helpful on the Wiki, and if you enjoy not being one, I won't argue with you about it. SonictheHedgehog1245 (talk) 04:52, January 30, 2016 (UTC) hey sonic remember when i said that i wonder if mlp season 6 will start in spring 2016 well i just realized that i was right.Pokemonmastercb (talk) 01:57, February 11, 2016 (UTC) That's what I thought as well when I saw the promo with Cadence and Shining Armor's new daughter. SonictheHedgehog1245 (talk) 13:55, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Thr23 Block this user please. He or she has been confirmed for abusing multiple accounts and sockpuppeting. Thank you. ImperfectXIII (talk) 14:20, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Sure thing, Imperfect. How long do you want me to block him for? Infinite? SonictheHedgehog1245 (talk) 15:34, March 25, 2016 (UTC) sorry to be a part of this but which user is he talking about sonic?Pokemonmastercb (talk) 14:29, March 26, 2016 (UTC) The header of this section is the name of the user whom I've already swung the Ban-hammer on. He's been barred for a year, but if Imperfect wants it, I'll increase it to "Infinite." SonictheHedgehog1245 (talk) 16:24, March 26, 2016 (UTC) oh well that's good thanks for telling me.Pokemonmastercb (talk) 16:31, March 26, 2016 (UTC) No problem! Glad to help! SonictheHedgehog1245 (talk) 16:34, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Thank you for for supporting the appreciation of The Equestrian girls on ever free forest. No problem, but please remember to leave your signature as well so I know who has left messages for me. Thanks. SonictheHedgehog1245 (talk) 01:39, April 18, 2016 (UTC) Invitataion for the Facsimile of Flash Sentry. Thank you and I appreciate it:-) However, I guess I offered my thanks prematurely. What the heck were you talking about when you originally messaged me to thank me for my support? The reason being because I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about. SonictheHedgehog1245 (talk) 22:25, April 18, 2016 (UTC) New villains on Legend Of Everfree And Concept Art Revealed!!! He maybe looks a lot like Flash himself but you got to admit it he'll make as a deplorable double to him. So this will be another awkward moment since Sci Twilight first met Princess Twilight Sparkles in the end of Friendship Games. Does not look half-bad, but I'm sure it will look better in the movie. SonictheHedgehog1245 (talk) 22:25, April 18, 2016 (UTC) hey sonic how old do you think the cutie mark crusaders human counterparts are because if i had to guess i'd say they'd look too be between 10,12 or 13 years old...what's say you?Pokemonmastercb (talk) 02:51, April 28, 2016 (UTC) I'm going to have to agree with you and say they are probably between 12-14 years old myself. SonictheHedgehog1245 (talk) 03:49, April 28, 2016 (UTC) HI! I'M GENEROUS RARITY AND I JUST WANTED TO THANK YOU FOR THE LOVING WORDS YOU WROTE ON MY PAGE. You're very welcome! SonictheHedgehog1245 (talk) 13:01, May 23, 2016 (UTC) thanks for the video link sonic i would have left this message on the mlp wikia but for some reason i've been automatically logged out of my account and i think it could be because i've been hacked or something.Pokemonmastercb (talk) 19:28, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Probably just a hiccup with the Wikia servers. SonictheHedgehog1245 (talk) 21:04, July 11, 2016 (UTC) never mind it must of just been a glitch in the system.Pokemonmastercb (talk) 19:30, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, that's probably what happened as the Team Fortress 2 Valve servers are temporarily down for me right now so I can't do any matchmaking. SonictheHedgehog1245 (talk) 21:04, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Help! Need you to leave message to ImperfectXIII, tell him that sorry for not listing to him about the character galleries, the reason I did it I was being blackmail by someone. FireSnow16 (talk) 20:52, September 17, 2016 (UTC) I'll make sure to let him know. Thanks. SonictheHedgehog1245 (talk) 21:48, September 17, 2016 (UTC) :Blackmailed by who? And why? ImperfectXIII (talk) 21:58, September 17, 2016 (UTC) :No idea, Imperfect. You'll have to ask FireSnow16 about it. SonictheHedgehog1245 (talk) 01:50, September 18, 2016 (UTC)